


Taken and Enjoyed

by Caius



Series: The Extremes of Trust [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chastity Device, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inferno really, really enjoys belonging to Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken and Enjoyed

"Red, open me, please." Inferno knelt in front of his partner, his whole frame vibrating and overhearing with charge. There'd been a fire, and a battle, and another battle, and through it all, Red Alert's voice on the command line, telling him exactly what to do, and he'd mostly even done it and he needed release so bad. 

Used to be he'd just find someone, anyone, for a quick after-battle frag. But Red had made it clear: Inferno would be only his, or not his at all, and Inferno wanted to be Red's more than anything.

"Inferno," Red said, with that fond exasperation that went straight to the spike trapped behind Inferno's panel. "You can still open your array manually. You don't have to let it get this bad." 

Small, precise hands caressed the ladders on either side of Inferno's helm, absolutely symmetric despite Inferno's desperate little twitches toward one side or the other.

"Red." He tipped his head backward, trying not to twitch, trying not to do anything except look up, just slightly up, into his partner's optics. "I wouldn't do that. I gave you my codes, I asked to have my panels locked up so I would be only yours." 

"I left the manual override for a reason, Inferno." But Red's hands didn't leave him, just settled on the edge of his helm, holding him gently in place, and Red gave him one of the little smiles that made him burn and melt inside. 

"In case of emergency, I know," Inferno said, making himself hold his helm still even though his hands fidgeted, waiting for permission to touch. "It's not, it isn't, you know that -- better than I do, you have access to all my vital signs.

"I know." Red told him, his hand sliding down to the medical panel in the back of Inferno's neck, which slid open immediately at his touch. "I need to know that _you_ know. Do you?" A cord slid from his hand, plugging into Inferno's systems, sliding effortlessly inside, into control. "Do you know where the danger zone is?" 

"Yes!" Inferno said as Red Alert cycled all his system alerts and charge indicators in a visual overlay, showing him just how hot he was for Red right now. "Red, I -- I promise, I won't break myself waiting to get to you, I won't."

"Don't." The cord slid out and it was just Red's face in front of him, earnest and worried, just Red's hand on his neck and his beautiful body in front of him. Both arms wrapped around his neck, just holding him for a moment. "Take me to the berth, Inferno."

Inferno laughed in delight, sweeping Red up in his arms and himself to his feet, clutching him close as he raced from Red's control room, through the door that slid open at Red's silent command into Red's private quarters. 

Inferno made himself stop just before he flung them both on the berth. He sat on the edge of it, instead, putting Red on his lap and holding him close, staring at him adoringly, vibrating with arousal and waiting for instruction.

"Inferno --" Red said, and just smiled at him for a moment, clutching at his neck, still holding Inferno's panels locked tight, and like this it felt like another embrace. "I want you to be on top this time." 

Inferno's engine revved and he pulled Red even closer against him, as tight as he dared, and when he pressed his lips to Red's, Red kissed him back. Small hands clutched at Inferno's helm, holding on tight as Red's lips parted, small tongue stroking over oral sensors that -- Inferno realized with a shudder of arousal -- Red already knew from the inside out. 

And then the tongue was gone. Red's face came back into focus looking at Inferno expectedly. After a second, he said, "You can put me on my back on the berth, and lie on top of me." 

Red looked nervous but determined, and even as hot as they both were, Inferno had to ask -- "Red, are you sure?" Most days, Red did not want to be confined. Only when things were very, very bad would he allow -- require -- Inferno's weight on top of him. 

"I am." Red smiled, and he pet Inferno's ladders in a way that would have been soothing if Inferno hadn't been worked enough that all of Red's touches left little sparks in their wake. "I trust you."

"Red---!" Inferno stretched the name into a moan of happiness as he stood, his smaller lover wrapped in his arms, and scrambled up to kneel on the berth, Red clutched in his arms under him. Slowly he lowered them so that his chest was pressed against Red's and Red's back against the berth. 

He felt Red's ventilation's increase, his whole body starting to heat, and it wasn't just Inferno's arousal making sparks between them. "Red?" he asked, for a moment terrified that this was a panic attack.

"You feel good," said Red, and he let Inferno feel, for a moment, the touch of Red's consciousness in Inferno's own systems, reassuring Red and keeping a gentle hold on Inferno's own heat, keeping him systems from overheating or hurting either of them.

"Red!" Even with his 'facing equipment still locked up tight, he felt so thoroughly exposed that it would have been embarrassing if it had been anyone except _Red_. As it was he just said, "So do you," and pushed himself upward a bit, one hand curling over the tire on Red's shoulder, then sliding down his chest, waiting for permission to move further downward. 

Red shuddered, and pressed up into the touch. "Let me feel you," he said, finally, when Inferno's hands stilled. He released the locks.

All of Inferno's panels popped open at once, cables and ports, spike and valve, even his chestplates unlocked. Luckily, his fire hose was locked tight, as were his weapons systems. "Red..." he groaned, clutching at him, pulling him close, completely unable to decide what to do first. "How -- how d'you want me?" He was going to overload any second unless Red did something fast. 

Reds hands were moving fast already, plugging them together, tying their sensor nets together and letting some of Inferno's charge diffuse into Red's systems even as he the doubled sensations overwhelmed him further. 

"Spike between my legs," Red said, and Inferno wasn't sure if he said it aloud or not, because he was pretty sure Red was kissing him, and he was pretty sure it was only Red's skill at processing information that let him sort out whose legs were whose enough to pull his body upwards and slide his spike between Red Alert's legs.

Once he was there, though, everything else was on automatic, the tight hardline connection keeping him from moving hard enough to hurt Red Alert as he rocked over him, charge building hard and fast, sparks cracking between their bodies as friction built between Red's legs and within minutes, Inferno exploded into overload.

It was powerful enough to trip a few of Inferno's surge protectors, sending him into blissful unconsciousness for a moment. He automatically locked his joints, trying not to collapse onto Red, but failed as he felt another familiar consciousness holding his body close.

"Red--" he said, slipping back online, and before he could even think, "'M sorry! I didn't meanta hurt you!" 

"You didn't," Red said, and as Inferno's optics came back into focus, he saw that little fond smile on Red's faceplates, and then a readout of Red Alert's vital statistics through their connection -- aside from still-elevated charge levels, Red was fine.

"Mmm, I think I can help with that problem." Inferno pushed up onto his knees, sliding both hands over Red Alert's body, looking for places that made the charge build even higher. 

One hand slid between Red's legs, palming at the panels -- which were still closed. "Red? Do you, uh, may I?"

Red looked away for a second, and then leaned up on his arm to look Inferno in the optics. "I would like you to open me, Inferno." The blueprints for Red's analog interface hardware appeared in Inferno's processor, manual releases for both panels helpfully labeled.

"Red....." Inferno drew out the syllable in a long breath, and then slowly pressed large fingers against the tiny little manual releases.

Red's panels popped open, primed and ready, and even though Inferno had just been sent the whole blueprints, it was nothing at all like looking at them in real life, aroused and happy to see _him_. "Red? How -- d'you want me?" 

Inferno gasped as Red's ghostly digital touch slid over Inferno's own interface equipment, assessing. 

"I want to feel you overload, as many times as you can," Red said, quite seriously. "I think the next time you can do so inside of my valve." 

"Red!" Inferno said, heating between his legs and also on his faceplates. "You don't hafta. I mean, we went over this, I'm not going to damage myself from overcharge." 

"You don't want to?" Red said, although he should have been able to tell that Inferno wanted to, very much.

"I do," Inferno said, telling him, anyway. "I wanna. I wanna give you every overload you want."

"I want all of them," Red said, one hand around Inferno's waist, the other around Inferno's spike -- and if it wasn't ready before, it was ready as soon as Red touched it. 

"Red!" Inferno's hands clutched Red's tires, just holding on as Red wrapped both hands around his spike and rubbed. "I dunno if I'm gonna last until your valve like this."

Red's engine revved in satisfaction. "Doesn't matter. I get your next overload, too."

That was enough to have Inferno overloading all over Red's hands, as well as his 'facing hardware. The charge jumped between them like lightning and Red convulsed under him as he felt it through the hardline and between own legs.

Inferno -- for just a moment -- was the one back in control first, and he wrapped his arms around his partner, just holding him while he recovered.

Red clutched back for a moment, hands moving from Inferno's spike to his waist, bracing himself against Inferno's body and in his systems. 

"Now, Inferno," he said, half-relaxing under him as their charge ebbed. "Get my valve ready." 

Almost reluctantly, Inferno unwrapped one of his hands from Red's body and slid it between his legs. He carefully avoided the spike -- like Red's horns, it was just too sensitive -- and used two fingers to rub around the rim of the valve. He pulled up the blueprints Red had given him -- he wanted to do this right! -- but his fingers weren't precise enough to do much more than rub the whole area at once.

It seemed to work, though. The array was lubricated already from both Red's valve and Inferno's spike, and after only a few moments, Red gave him the okay to slide a finger inside.

Inside, the blueprints were more useful. Inferno angled his finger forward and upward a bit, rubbing against the front wall and making Red gasp and cling to him. "Inferno --" Red said. 

"Good?" Inferno asked, stilling his finger inside.

"Good. But." Red shifted under him almost experimentally. "Put in another finger. I want at least two more of your overloads before we're back on duty."

"Reddddd...." Inferno said, even as he pressed a finger gently against the opening. "You know I'd still be yours, even if you never let me overload again."

"...that's ridiculous, _and_ unhealthy, Infernooo...." Red's words trailed off into a moan as Inferno's two fingers pressed inside of him, wider than his default settings (which Red had updated when he'd decided to take Inferno into his valve).

Inferno smiled down at him. "Still true," he said, and bent himself in half to press his lips down on Red's mouth.

Red didn't reply, he just pushed Inferno's shoulders back a little, vibrating with his attempts to maintain control and said, "Spike me, now."

"Anytime, any place," Inferno said, and knelt on the berth as Red rearranged himself. Usually Red sat on top of him for this, but today he carefully took hold of the cables connecting them, holding them aside and keeping them connected as he turned over, presenting Inferno his aft. He settled onto his knees, spreading his legs slightly as Inferno felt Red settle into his visual sensors to assess his own position.

"Reddddd!" Inferno couldn't help himself. Red didn't let him behind very often. Even with Red's consciousness behind his optics, it was a startling gesture of trust. And Red's aft was just...really, really sexy.

"You should be able to penetrate me like this...unless you would rather just overload over my aft?" Red said, teasing but not quite teasing. 

"You know I could." Inferno said, but he slid himself forward, lining them up with Red's help. "D'you like it?" He asked, not letting Red urge him inside just yet. "Seeing how much I like your aft?"

"...Put it in," Red replied. "Feel for yourself."

"Yes, Red," Inferno said, and he did, holding Red's aft gently in his large hands as he slid his spike slowly inside, letting Red's touch on his processor guide him. It went in more smoothly this way, with both of them guiding it together, and Inferno didn't feel any pain at all in Red's field, or through their connection.

Even with Red's adjustments, his valve only could only take about half of Inferno's spike. Not that Inferno minded. When he bottomed out in Red's valve, nudging his ceiling node gently, he paused for a moment, looking and feeling and letting Red see how much he loved it. How much he loved him.

"Move," Red said, and he could feel the mech under him twitching on the edge of losing control. 

"Yes, Red," Inferno said, and he offered Red his motor relays, giving him all the control he could as he started to gently thrust inside of him.

"Inferno --" Red choked out, and he _took_ , and Inferno felt himself move harder and faster, hands braced on the berth clumsily as his spike pushed hard against those nodes on the front of Red's valve. "Inferno, I might overload first, you're going to have to -- take back -- oh!" 

The valve seized up around him and it was all Inferno could do to take control of his own body back, to hold on tight and keep from falling down over Red as Red's own body ground up hard against him, valve exploding in electricity and lubricants as Red overloaded around him.

"Red?" Inferno asked as Red regained control under him, his valve relaxing slightly. 

Red shifted under him, sliding down onto his own chest, his legs folding under him, Inferno following, pulled by his spike. "...I want two more overloads, Inferno. It'll...have to last us. Last you."

Inferno smiled and started moving again, feeling Red slide back into his processor. "Love you, Red." 

"Overload for me, Inferno."

And he did.


End file.
